eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sorzus Syn
Sorzus Syn was a female Sith who was exiled from the Jedi Order following the Hundred-Year Darkness. Sorzus Syn and her fellow Dark Jedi enslaved the native Sith of Korriban, christened themselves the first of the Sith Lords, and instituted a new order that centered around worship and practice of the dark side of the Force. During her reign, Syn wrote a journal that was later included in the Book of Sith, which was a chronicle of her encounters with Sith Purebloods, explorations in alchemy, and the foundations of the Sith Order. She was apparently the original author of the Sith Code. Biography Revenge against the Jedi : "Life itself was in our services." : ―Sorzus Synsrc Once a former Jedi, she and her comrades fled from the Jedi Order because the Jedi Council did not permit their delving into the dark side of the Force. Because of this, the Dark Jedi attempted to overthrow the Order, in a war known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. Learning the power of dark side alchemy, Syn became one of the top commanders in the Dark Jedi. During the war, she developed a number of creatures, Shamblers, Howlers, Pit Horrors, and Leviathans, the latter which was used to break the barricades of the Jedi during a battle on Balmorra. However, Syn and the other Dark Jedi were defeated at the Battle of Corbos. Afterwards, Syn and the eleven other surviving dark siders were forcefully put on a ship and exiled. Exile on Korriban : "Ajunta Pall beheaded their ruler, Hakagram Graush, and claimed the throne as the blood heir to the ancestral King Adas—and we became his Shadow Hands." : ―Sorzus Synsrc During the war, Syn collected rumors and information from refugees about Sith space and the Sith people, who possessed a special knowledge of the dark side. Therefore, she and the survivors steered the ship to the unknown, making sure the Jedi or Republic could not follow them. After arriving on Korriban, homeworld of the pureblood Sith, they landed in the Valley of the Sleeping Kings. Initially the Sith, under their king Hakagram Graush, greeted the Exiles with hostility; however, the Dark Jedi were able to use their superior technology, lightsabers, and Force knowledge to foil their attempts. The Dark Jedi then suborned Graush's Shadow Hand to their side, with the result that Graush was betrayed to the Dark Jedi and was executed by their leader Ajunta Pall, who used Graush's own war sword to do the deed. After which, Pall took Graush's place as leader of the Sith. The Dark Jedi, referred to as "Jen'jidai", became the first Sith Lords, with Pall seemingly becoming the first human Dark Lord of the Sith. The former Jedi then took the knowledge of the Sith and made it their own, and created the first Sith Empire. Not long after, Sorzus decided to create her first diary, titled "exile and arrival", in which she detailed the events during the war and after their defeat against the Jedi. In her own view about the arrival of the Dark Jedi and the triumph of the Sith, Syn expressed hope that she would become the new Dark Lord. Exploring the Dark Side : "Sith alchemists have had ages to perfect their craft, and their knowledge is now mine." : ―Sorzus Synsrc Shortly afterwards, the Sith worlds and hyperspace routes were mapped by the Dark Jedi. On the throne of the planet Ziost, the Dark Jedi built their own palaces and formed a Sith Council under the leadership of Ajunta Pall; however, Syn expressed hope that his reign would not last long. In the following years, she was gifted powerful artifacts by Ku'ar Danar, the three Great Amulets, for her fellow Sith Lords, such as a talisman for Karness Muur. However, she planned to actually create several such talismans, with the second going to Muur's bitter rival Remulus Dreypa, and the third, which was the most powerful amulet would remain in her possession. She also discovered out that the Sith's blood was similar enough to their own to allow crossbreeding through alchemy.1 After the Dark Jedi had settled on Ziost, Syn returned with a group of priests and slaves back to Korriban to open the sealed tombs. After entering the Cloister of Bilious Torment, Syn lost about two score slaves to booby traps before she could penetrate to the sarcophagus inside the temple. At the end of the seventh day, Syn entered the sanctuary of Sakkra-Kla, which had been sealed for over 10,000 years, and while she lost six more slaves to a pack of Tuk'ata, she also discovered a number of scrolls with information about Sith Alchemy. She also found the Sith holocron of the former King Nakgru, from whom she learned more about the Sith and the rule of their ancestral King Adas.1 Afterwards, she sought out some of the conquered Sith worlds to obtain more information. At the sight of a chained Draethos, she realized that she had more to delve into the star maps, so they could trace the raids of the Sith. She discovered that as some point, the Sith did indeed attack the worlds of Drathos, Felucia, Quermia, and others. Later, Syn studied the breeding pens on Ziost and the creatures kept there. She also studied Sith Alchemy and Sith Sorcery, discovering scrolls hidden in the blood slurry of the Mongrel Altar, which was next to the body of Wyrmuk the Undying, whose grave was concealed behind a mural of King Adas. She was able to fight and resist the curses that were imposed on the scrolls to protect them, and study their contents. Syn may have been the author of the Sith Code.1 Book of the Sith In her diary, Sorzus told the story of the Jedi Order founding on Tython. After a summary of the Second Great Schism, she expressed her regret that the Order had learned nothing from the Renunciates and started to follow the old ways of the Jedi instead of following the dark side. She explained her view about the Hundred Year Darkness, the arrival on Korriban, the start of culture, and the tradition of the Sith. She also wrote down the findings on the weapons and artifacts of the Sith, bringing them into the new rule of the Sith. Then, she discussed her findings from the ancient holocrons and her insights about the rise of the ancestral King Adas, which led to her own research on the conquest of the Sith.1 After a chapter on the war beasts, she made mention of Sith alchemy, and explained her findings to the incantations of Sith magic. Along with her group, they compared the codes of the Jedi and the Sith, explaining the prophecy of Sith'ari. Legacy At the end of her life, Sorzus Syn created her own holocron, the introduction of the Rule of Two in the possession of the Sith Lord Darth Bane. He managed to smuggle a copy of the artifact from the Jedi Temple, which served them as a cloaking device and the lifetimes when Jedi Master Mace Windu was in the archives.1 A part of her diary, started from the third month of their exile, remained intact after her death and was included in the archive of the Jedi Temple where Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda examined the pages written in which she pointed primarily to the dangers of the dark side. In the wake of the Great Jedi Purge, the book came into the possession of the new Emperor Darth Sidious. According to his statement, these statements were the oldest text that lasted for thousands of years. He noted that all the authors collected were Sorzus Syn, Darth Malgus, Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, and Mother Talzin. They were believed to be strong in their own dogma and were removed from the path that the Sith had. When the book fell into the hands of Grand Master Luke Skywalker, he tried to associate the contributions to their time. He believed that the scriptures were written in the years after 7000 BBY. The entries of the Jedi that he dated to a time before the Battle of Naboo in 32 BBY, and Sidious' remarks, after he seized power in 19 BBY.[ Category:Sith Category:Heresiarchs Category:Females Category:Dark Side users Category:Humans